


scrunchie

by spontaneoushazel



Series: i miss koutaba so sometimes i write post canon content [2]
Category: Ao Haru Ride
Genre: F/M, Proposal kinda?, kous in college, there futaba goes sniffing stuff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoushazel/pseuds/spontaneoushazel
Summary: kou and futaba don't want the weekend to end.
Relationships: Mabuchi Kou/Yoshioka Futaba
Series: i miss koutaba so sometimes i write post canon content [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073264
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	scrunchie

Being so close to him knowing she would be miles away this time tomorrow makes Futaba's chest ache. 

She wants to stay. She wants him to tell her to stay, even if they both know she can't. “Kou—” she starts to say, leaning back to get a look at his face. 

He tightens his grip and pulls her closer against him. “No. I don't want to let go yet.” 

_He never changes,_ she thinks to herself. 

She rests her forehead against his shoulder, finds the spot under his collarbone that she loves so much, right over his heart, and kisses his skin. Kou shivers. 

“I love you,” she says. 

He lays his head on hers, taking a strand of her hair and twisting it between his fingers, and tells her “Love is just a speck of what I feel for you.”

_Hmph._

She just knows she's going to start crying now. She can feel it. He probably can too. 

_I told myself I wouldn't cry._

He starts to mumble into her hair. “...nn mm... unfair.” 

“What?” 

Now Kou is running his thumb in circles under her neck, and moves his mouth away from her hair, almost in a huff. “I _said_ it's going to be impossible to sleep in this bed now because it'll smell like you but you won't be here. _Unfair_.” 

She laughs, catching a stray tear running down her cheek with her palm. “I have it worse.” 

“No way.” 

“Yes way! I have to go home where _nothing_ smells like you _at all_ after being surrounded by you all weekend.” 

She feels him smile, and suddenly he is reaching over her, towards another corner of his bed. Futaba tries to see what he is aiming for but her vision is suddenly blocked by a blanket being thrown over her head.

“Take this with you,” he says. 

She breaths it in. It _did_ smell like him.

"Just like old times." 

"Shut up," she's quick to retort, but still folds the blanket against her chest. “Thanks.” 

She can see his face now, his deep eyes and his messy hair. (Granted, that is her doing.) He is staring at her hair, but not in the way he was before. Now he's plotting. “Okay, now give me your scrunchie.” 

“But this is my favorite one. And you can't even use it. ” 

“It smells like your shampoo. I'll wear it on my wrist. Never take it off.” 

Narrowing her eyes at him, she makes a show of protecting her hair with her hands in case he tries to take it by force. It's futile though; she knows she can't hide the glee on her face at the idea of him walking around with her scrunchie. 

“Promise me you'll take care of it?” 

He nods, satisfied as she swiftly pulls her hair down and tells him to hold out his hands. 

Sliding it on his wrist, he says "Promise." 

  
  


x

  
  


The train comes too soon. 

Futaba doesn't notice Kou slip the box into her pockets as she kisses him goodbye. 

"You look good in my clothes," he whispers into her hair, trying to mask the way his voice is shaking. 

She smiles, wiping away her tears. "I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too. Call me when you switch trains." He pauses, wanting to kiss her again but knowing they don't have enough time. "I love you." 

He watches her board her train, watches her wave from the window, watches her make a heart out of her index and middle fingers. 

And then the train is off, and he already misses her like crazy. 

He wonders how long it will take for her to find the box. 

x

Shuffling inside her coat pocket, unbeknownst to Futaba, is a box. Inside the box is a ring. Underneath the ring is a letter. 

It reads,

_Futaba,_

_You are snoring right now in my bed. It's cute. I was worried I'd wake you when I got up to write this but you really can sleep like a rock. I wish I could see your face as you read that._

_I wanted to wait to give this to you. When I imagined myself one day showing this to you, I pictured us meeting at Sankaku Park for old times sake, and then I'd get down on one knee and surprise you. Or maybe we would get caught in the rain on “accident” and I'd do it where it all started._

_But I honestly don't think I can wait to express just how much you mean to me. And I know if I did this in the morning, parting from you would be impossible. So I guess I'll just wait anxiously here wondering if you have read this yet._

_This ring was my mothers. When she passed and it was handed down to me I was so lost. I didn't think I would ever let myself care about someone enough to love them like I love you, let alone give them a ring like this._

_But you came along and just couldn't mind your own business and saved my heart. And I cannot thank you enough because now I am so happy. I have great friends, a relationship with my dad and brother again, and most of all I have you._

_You are probably, no definitely, the best thing to ever happen to me. You are so deeply ingrained in my soul that when I imagine myself, past, present and future, you are always right there next to me._

_You don't have to answer now, or even wear this right away even if you do. Realistically I know we are not ready in life to get married any time soon. But I just want you to have it so you know where I stand._

_You saved my heart and brought it back to life. And now I'm asking you to give me yours until the day we die, and hell, even after that. Yours is already connected to mine anyway._

_I love you,_

_Kou._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i miss them ! 
> 
> twitter: traitoruraraka


End file.
